


Heretic II (acid rain)

by Bigturd1222



Series: Heretic [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigturd1222/pseuds/Bigturd1222
Summary: Tragedies aren't always supposed to be forgiven and forgotten you know..
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Hinata Hajime & Kimura Seiko, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ikusaba Mukuro & Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Series: Heretic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's here! Chapter 1 of Heretic II (acid rain)! I hope you guys enjoy this :)

"Everyone on stage here has officially graduated from Hope's Peak!" The Principal declared as everyone onstage and offstage shouted excitedly.

Mahiru hugged Kazuichi tight as she smiled brightly. Hajime felt relieved while Chiaki was busy gaming. Fuyuhiko and Peko remained calm, Peko was really excited inside while Fuyuhiko could give less than a shit about it. Nagito didn't know what to do. They were all finally adults. They were all gonna go on their separate paths and they were all gonna leave each other. 

Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Hajime, and Nagito were all friends since the first grade. They all knew each other for so long. Would they really just split up from the group so suddenly?

Who knows..

__________________________________________________

Everyone quietly and calmly moved into their own apartments, houses, etc. Well, everyone except for Teruteru. You see, instead of selling small items at festivals or getting a job like how most of the other ex-students did, he spent his time going to parties and hitting on ladies.

He didn't realize that the time to move would come so quickly. He panicked, he couldn't live with his mom, it would be awkward for all the ladies he picks up to come with him to his mom's place.

What about his friends? Let's see, Kazuichi, Mahiru, and Nagito are all pitching in to rent out a 2 bedroom apartment in the city. He knows this because he overheard them talking about it in Mahiru's room and knowing how Mahiru feels about him, there's no chance they'll let him stay with them.

Hajime and Chiaki? Nah, he doesn't need to be reminded that he's alone whenever he hears them fucking in another room.

Ibuki bought an RV and is apparently gonna ride across the country in it with Byakuya. That's weird isn't it? Where will she even get money to buy food, gas, and clothes? Ehh that's a no from Teruteru.

Oh Yasuhiro! That's it! Thats the guy! DING DING DING!! Now he just needs to pack all of his shit. There's no need to tell Yasuhiro about him moving in, in advance..

_____________________________________________

Hajime struggled but eventually carried all of his and Chiaki's belongings from the parking lot to their new apartment 3 floors up.

"I told you to let me help." Chiaki stated as Hajime finally got to the door. He was clearly out of breath as he had both suitcases tied onto his back. "W-Whatever h-huh, who-who said chivalry w-was dead?" Hajime said as he panted. 

Chiaki shook her head and snatched the key from him, of course he was too out of breath to even care. Chiaki put the key in the lock, unlocked the door and opened it to peer inside the new apartment.

It wasn't much. It only had one bedroom and one bathroom, a kitchen, a dining room, and a living room. Overall it was pretty basic, but necessary for the newly granted adults.

Hajime quickly rushed in and untied the suitcases off of him. He put his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Chiaki followed after him and looked around. The complex was facing towards the city so they would have a decent view every now and then. 

"The apartment comes with a bed right?" Hajime asked as soon as he caught his breath. Chiaki nodded as she closed the door behind her. Hajime gave a big sigh of relief and quickly rushed to the room. "I wouldn't go and just lay on it though." Chiaki said.

Hajime stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Why not? It's a free bed isn't it? What's so bad about it?" Hajime asked as he leaned against the door frame to their bedroom.

"Well, there could be bedbugs or maybe something happened on it. Like a murder, or just really nasty people.." Chiaki said as she put a finger on her chin. 

Hajime walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She quickly looked up into his eyes. "Listen babe, I think you're over thinking it okay? It's a brand new bed that's for free so let's just make the most of it okay? Plus, I'm really exhausted after carrying our luggage up three flights of stairs you know?" Hajime said.

She leaned up and connected their lips together as they kissed for a few minutes. Eventually Hajime pulled away and looked down at her with a sincere smile on his face. "Let's go lay down okay?" He offered.

Chiaki was getting lost in his eyes but eventually snapped out of it. "Okay." She simply said. Hajime's smile deepened as he suddenly picked her up bridal style.

Chiaki gave a sudden yelp but was quick to quiet down and wrap her arms around him. With that, he carried her off into their room and together, they both fell asleep.

___________________________________________________

Kazuichi jumped out of the car with his bags as soon as they got to the new apartment. It had 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms with a pretty big balcony facing towards the city. The apartment was about 3 or 4 blocks upwards from Hajime and Chiaki's apartment.

"Kazuichi slow down!" Mahiru shouted as she watched Kazuichi stumble a bit. Nagito got out of the car soon after Mahiru did. 

He was excited for this. Hell, they all were. It's a new chapter in their lives, the first chapter of them being adults. It still felt so surreal to Nagito. He could recall events from the year prior like the home coming dance, or when he got put in the hospital, or the big party like as if they were just yesterday.

He realized he was zoning out and quickly snapped out of it. 

"Nagito hurry up! I'm gonna lock your ass out there with the bums!" Kazuichi shouted from the second floor, where their apartment was. Nagito chuckled to himself and shook his head.

'fucking Kaz.'

When he got to the new apartment he rushed in to see everything he bought before hand was still there. The couch, the TV, the dining room table and some chairs.

"I still can't believe it." Mahiru said. She was sitting in one of the chairs in the dining room with her head resting on her hands. "I can't believe that 3 years came and went so fast. We're officially adults now. We can go do things like drive around or drink or vote without getting in trouble or anything." She said.

"Yeah but now we gotta worry about rent, bills, taxes, shopping for food and clothes." Nagito replied. Mahiru sighed as she looked at her feet. "There's gonna be a lot to do now that we're on our own." Mahiru said.

Nagito nodded in agreement as he looked out through the balcony and into the city. "How do you think Fuckboyhiko is doing?" Kazuichi shouted/asked from the one of the bedrooms. 

"Kazuichi?" Mahiru asked. It was silent for a bit. "Yeah?" Kazuichi replied. 

"What're you doing in there?" Mahiru asked back. Silence came again, this time was a longer wake of silence than usual. Suddenly they were jingling and thuds coming from the room before Kazuichi eventually came out with a confused look on his face. 

"Kazuichi I swear to god if I find out that you already broke something here, I'm gonna strangle you." Mahiru threatened with a stern look on her face. Kazuichi did a downtune whistle. "Well who knows, maybe I'll be into it." Kazuichi said with a smirk on his face as he did a tongue click. 

Nagito chuckled a bit while Mahiru groaned and rolled her eyes. "No but seriously how do you think Fuyuhiko's doing?" Kazuichi asked suddenly. "Well considering his dad's extremely rich, I'd imagine that he's living the life in a new house on the country side not to far from his dad.

Kazuichi looked like he was gonna speak but quickly shut up. "Not gonna lie, I was gonna argue with you there but nah, that seems to make sense." Kazuichi said as silence soon followed.

"Hey kazuichi"

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing in our room?" Mahiru asked with a sort of intense look on her face. Kazuichi stayed quiet for a minute before eventually speaking up. "I was hooking up the modem and my gaming system to the TV I promise. 

"If something's broken I'm gonna murder you okay?" Mahiru said oh so casually. Kazuichi chuckled and nodded before eventually scattering back into the room, where more thuds and clanks were to be heard.

Mahiru sighed as Nagito crossed his arms. Mahiru turned her head to Nagito. "You sure you still wanna live with us?" Mahiru said with a sarcastic grin on her face.

Nagito chuckled a bit before nodding. "Yeah I guess so." 

___________________________________________________

Teruteru got out of the taxi with a handful of bags.

"So this is his place.." Teruteru mumbled to himself.

It was an apartment that had a staircase leading up to the front door. Below that, there was an open garage where a small green Mitsubishi car was parked. That's definitely Yasuhiro's car.

He stood still for a moment, dropping his bags and thinking to himself.

'what if they don't let me stay? Nah they will, Yasuhiro loves me too much. What about aoi? What about her?'

A smirk grew on his face. He grabbed his bags once again and marched up the stairs to the front door. He gave a deep breath before he knocked on the door. 

It was quiet for a second but all of a sudden there was a loud crash and stomping could be heard from the other side. Suddenly the door swung open.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT BOB MARLEY YOU FUCKING KIDS- oh Teruteru, what's up?" Yasuhiro yelled out before suddenly realizing who was there.

"Mind if I ask what that was all about?" Teruteru said as he quirked an eyebrow. Yasuhiro chuckled to himself a bit. "Yeah well, these fucking little kids from down the street keep running over here with vapes and ask if I'm fucking Bob Marley. Can you believe that? I look nothing like the guy!" Yasuhiro exclaimed.

Teruteru grimaced "well they aren't wrong." He said quietly. Yasuhiro sighed "whatever man, besides what're you here for anyways?" Yasuhiro asked as he scratched his hair.

"Well I have a proposition for ya." Teruteru said as he reached a hand out. "I'll cook breakfasts, lunches, and dinners for you guys as long as you guys let me stay here with yo-"

"Deal."

"Really?" Teruteru was filled with joy and relief on the inside as he could barely contain a smile.

"For serious man." Yasuhiro said as he had a relaxed grin on his face. "Besides Aoi's out on a gymnast trip for a month or two so there's no problem there man." Yasuhiro said casually. 

"Cmon, let's go inside man." Yasuhiro nodded as he turned around. Teruteru felt so happy. He quickly rushed and hugged Yasuhiro. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much good sir! I'll do anything I can to stay mister!" Teruteru exclaimed as he cried into Yasuhiro's t-shirt.

"Teruteru." Yasuhiro said. Teruteru sniffled and looked up. "Yeah?"

"Get the fuck off me."

Teruteru quickly backed up. "Sorry. Just got some flashbacks to younger days." Teruteru excused. Yasuhiro's eyes were squinted as he tapped the door frame. "Sure man. Listen, let's go inside yeah?" Yasuhiro offered.

"Alright." Teruteru responded as they both went inside the apartment.

___________________________________________________

Nagito was out in the city, late at night. He hasn't really gotten the chance to go out without a care since before the whole hospital incident. Suddenly his mind wondered back to him being in the hospital bed with Mikan in the bed next to him.

Then to everyone surrounding his bed while Mikan stared with a solemn look on her face. Then to Junko dragging a despaired Mikan everywhere with her. Then to Mikan crying into Nagito's chest, confessing her love for Junko.

'It's her choice..' He thought to himself.

He suddenly looked up in front of him, where a girl with short black hair was walking towards him. Even though he knows she wants nothing to do with him, he can't help but feel sort of intimidated.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." The girl said as she suddenly stopped in front of him. She had a very monotone voice and had a blank stare. Nagito realized he was zoning out and snapped out of it. "Sorry." Nagito apologized.

"Whatever." She simply said as she walked past him and away. Nagito turned to watch her walk away.

'whats her problem?' Nagito thought to himself as he turned back to face forward.

He shrugged to himself and began to walk back to the apartment. The walk didn't take too long, in fact it probably only took like 3 minutes. When he got inside, he looked around the lobby. It was mostly empty save for a rather short man with horned beanies, who was sitting in a chair, typing on his phone.

Nagito gave a loud sigh before heading up the stairs to his apartment. When he finally got in the apartment, he noticed that all the lights were off and the TV in the living room was on. 

Sitting on the couch was a sleeping Kazuichi who was resting his head and Mahiru's lap, who was watching whatever movie was on intensely.

"How was the walk?" She asked suddenly. Nagito put the keys on the table set up in the dining room before turning to face them. "Well it was all nice and you know all that although there was this girl." 

"Uh oh girl troubles.." Mahiru said as she chuckled to herself. Nagito couldn't help but chuckle himself as he continued on.

"And she was really intense. I think she might've killed me if we were in a dark alley or some place like that." Nagito said as he roughed up his hair a bit.

"Wow. That's weird isn't it?" Mahiru asked as she looked back towards him. He nodded as everything got quiet save for the TV. He decided it was time to sleep and went to his room. 

Once she heard the door open and close, Mahiru shook Kazuichi awake. "Cmon hun, let's go lay down in our room." She said as she helped a tired Kazuichi up to his feet.

Together they walked to their room and laid down on the pile of pillows and blankets laid flat on the floor since they didn't have a bed yet. Kazuichi opened his eyes and saw Mahiru was staring at him.

He couldn't help but smile as they stared into each others eyes and eventually began kissing. It wasn't heated or lustful or anything of the sort. It was passionate and loving. They eventually pulled away and smiled at each other. 

"I love you Kazuichi." Mahiru said as she began blushing. 

"I love you too red." Kazuichi said as he smiled at her. Hearing that, Mahiru and Kazuichi both closed their eyes and were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I really can't wait to keep this story going! Next chapter is coming out in 5 days on the 13th. I hope you guys check it out! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Friday the 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here peeps. Oh forgot to say but if you haven't, you should really read Heretic so you're all caught up on everything.

"Alright Mahiru, we'll be back in a few." Kazuichi shouted out as both he and Nagito left the apartment and left Mahiru to herself.

The first thing she did was get up from the pile of blankets and pulled out her phone. Then she went through her contacts until she found them. Once she found them, she called them but of course there was no answer.

Frustrated, Mahiru turned off her phone and went to the bathroom to wash up. That only took about 20 minutes to do. Now she was sitting and waiting, just waiting for that person to call her. 

...

...

...

...

She's been watching the TV for about 30 minutes now. Why the hell were they taking so long to just call her. She's starting to get extremely impatient as time ticks by, again and again.

She began to realize something. It's been about an hour now that Nagito and Kazuichi left but, considering what they're doing, they probably won't be back till sundown which was in 4 hours.

She decided to just sleep for now so she ran to her room, grabbed a blanket, and laid down on the couch.

...

...

...

...

She woke up and quickly checked her phone. She's been asleep for 2 hours and yet there was no call. She put her phone down on the floor and groaned as she looked up at the ceiling. What the hell is taking them so long?

Her thoughts her cut off as all of a sudden, a ringing was sounded out in the living room. Mahiru quickly looked at the phone and saw that the person was calling her.

___________________________________________________

"Alright Mahiru, we'll be back in a few." Kazuichi shouted out as both he and Nagito left the apartment and left Mahiru to herself.

They both stood by the door for a second and took everything in. This was the day. The day where they hunt for employment.

"You ready man?" Kazuichi asked Nagito. Nagito took a deep breath before responding. "Yeah I'm ready." Kazuichi patted Nagito on the shoulder as they went down the stairs, into the parking lot, and into Nagito's waiting car.

As soon as they got in, Nagito grabbed the wheel and sped off as Kazuichi put on his seatbelt in the passenger seat. 

"You call Haji yet?" Nagito asked Kazuichi as he kept his eyes on the road. "Yeah I called him right before we left. The fucker barely woke up at the time though." Kazuichi responded.

Nagito hummed in acknowledgment as he glanced his eyes at Kazuichi. A big smile grew on his face as he chuckled a bit. Kazuichi caught on to this and grew embarrassed.

"Oh crap! Did I forget something? Does my hair look bad? What is it?" Kazuichi interrogated. Nagito waved him off as he chuckled some more. "Well I wonder if anyone's gonna take you seriously you know, with the pink hair and all." Nagito responded as he cruised through the city.

"Appearance doesn't matter jackass!" Kazuichi defended. "Sure." Nagito simply said. Kazuichi decided to ignore his response and looked on his phone for places that were hiring.

"Alright first stop: Hajime's place." Nagito said as he drove into an Apartment's parking lot and parked his car near the entrance to the complex.

"This is where he lives?" Kazuichi asked as he looked up from his phone and at his surroundings. He definitely seemed lost. "Uh yeah apparently." Nagito responded as he got out of the car. Kazuichi froze for a second but shrugged as he also got out of the car.

"Alright let's go get this fucker." Kazuichi said as he went ahead of Nagito. "Wait." Kazuichi said as he paused. "They live on the third floor right?" Kazuichi asked. "Didn't he tell you?" Nagito asked back. Kazuichi froze again as his mind wondered back to earlier in the morning when he called Hajime.

___________________________________________________

Hajime yawned loudly into the phone as he spoke. "You remember which floor I live on right?" Hajime asked as he rubbed his eyes. Kazuichi stared at the ceiling while Mahiru stayed cuddled next to him as she sleeped.

"Yeah I think so." Kazuichi dismissed. On the other side of the phone, Hajime rose an eyebrow in suspicion. He knew that Kazuichi wasn't the most reliable person in the world but he decided it'd be fine. 

"Alright man. I'm gonna get in the shower, I'll see you in a bit." Hajime said as he sat up from the small mattress in their bedroom. Chiaki shifted in her sleep and groaned once he got up from bed. 

"Alright, later haji-man." Kazuichi said as he hung up. As soon as he did so, he carefully got up from the pile of blankets both he and Mahiru were sleeping on, which woke her up from her sleep.

___________________________________________________

"Yeah man uh... I forgot." Kazuichi simply said as he turned around to face the stairs. Nagito facepalmed as he groaned loudly. "It's alright, let's just call him. You have your phone on you right?" Kazuichi asked.

Nagito stared blankly at Kazuichi before pulling out his phone and calling Hajime. The ringing lasted for a while till finally someone picked up.

"Hey, you guys here?" Hajime asked through the phone. "Yeah come down to the parking lot, we're waiting." Nagito responded as he gave Kazuichi a disappointed look. "Alright I'm on my way." Hajime said before hanging up.

Nagito put his phone away while still giving Kazuichi that disappointed glare. "Okay, okay my bad. I fucked up." Kazuichi said obviously annoyed as he crossed his arms. Nagito gave an audible sigh before they suddenly heard a door open and close.

They both looked up and saw Hajime walking down the stairs from the third floor. "Hey guys. Ready to go job hunting?" Hajime asked as he ran down the steps. "You betcha'" Kazuichi said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"How about you Nags, you ready?" Hajime asked as they started walking towards the car. "Yeah I guess so." Nagito responded as he got in behind the wheel. Hajime got into the passenger seat while Kazuichi hopped in the backseat. 

Once everyone was in, Nagito sped out of the parking lot and back into the city.

___________________________________________________

Teruteru stared at the screen with a blank face as Yasuhiro played a random shooter game. Every once in a while, Yasuhiro would stop what he was doing and smoke a bit of his blunt.

Teruteru yawned as he watched Yasuhiro die and restart the level. "You wanna try?" Yasuhiro asked as he handed out the controller. Teruteru thought to himself about it for a bit.

'why not?'

He took the controller from Yasuhiro and actually beat the level easily. Yasuhiro laughed loudly as Teruteru beat it. Bits of smoke would be huffed out everytime Yasuhiro laughed. Teruteru couldn't help but smile at Yasuhiro's reaction. He was having fun.

He never really felt like this in a while. He feels sort of accepted? Enjoyed? Who knows... this feeling he's having right now is just blissful to him.

"You want to go?" Teruteru asked with a big smile on his face. "Nah man go ahead, you earned it." Yasuhiro said as he huffed out more smoke. Teruteru nodded and started the next level as Yasuhiro watched with a smile on his face.

___________________________________________________

Fuyuhiko woke up annoyed as the sun shined through the windows and into his eyes. He groaned as he quickly got out of the bed and closed the curtains, leaving him and Peko in the darkness.

"Shit" Fuyuhiko muttered to himself as he sat back down on the bed next to a still sleeping peko. "How are you such a heavy sleeper?" Fuyuhiko asked her knowing he wasn't going to get a response.

"I'm not." Peko replied. Fuyuhiko was surprised for a second. "Oh shit did I wake you up babe?" Fuyuhiko asked as he got in the bed next to her. Peko chuckled a bit and shook her head. "I just fake my sleep.most of the times so you guys don't bother me."

"Smart girl." Fuyuhiko said as he kissed her cheek. "Thanks." Peko replied as they stared at each other for a few minutes. "It's all fine right now but just wait till Natsumi.wakes the fuck up." Fuyuhiko started ranting.

"BIG BRO!!!" Natsumi screamed from the other side of the house. "TELL YOUR HOE TO MAKE ME BREAKFAST!" She yelled again. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Fuyuhiko shouted back. He gave a sigh of annoyance as Peko was laughing next to him. He looked down at her after thinking to himself a bit. "Well I guess it's Friday the 13th."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. It's a little shorter but I promise that next chapter is gonna be a bit longer. Chapter 3 is out on the 18th.


	3. Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was kind of a pain at times but hey it's here! Please enjoy.

They stopped at a small corner store as Hajime got out of the car and waved goodbye to his friends still in the car. He saw Kazuichi climbing up to the front seat while Nagito had a reassuring grin on his face as he waved bye.

"Good luck soul brother!" Kazuichi shouted out from the car. Hajime shook his head with a grin on his face as he turned around.

He heard the car speed off from behind him as he looked at all the red and blue neon lights shining on the walls of the store. "24/7" the sign read, then he looked down to the door and saw the cliche 'now hiring' sticker plastered onto the door. He thought to himself a bit.

'what if they don't hire me?'

He shook that thought out of his and with one final nod of determination, he marched into the store. The atmosphere from inside the store hit him immediately. It felt so depressing and boring in the store let alone it was all empty.

"Welcome to 24/7 what can I do for you?" A high-pitched voice called out. He turned to see that a very tall, muscular man with an afro was the one who said that. Hajime squinted at the nameplate on his shirt 'daisaku'.

"Daisaku is it?" Hajime said as he walked up to the counter and leaned on it. "That's me!" Daisaku said cheerfully. "Right.. So I saw that you guys were hiring?" He asked as he looked at his surroundings.

"That we are! Follow me." Daisaku ordered as he walked from behind the counter, past some of the aisles and to the backrooms near the pharmacy area. 

As he followed past the area, he noticed a pale girl wearing a black mask with Silver hair staring at him. 

'weird..'

The room they walked in was pretty cold and had a surreal feel to it. "Right this way sir." The high-pitched man said as he opened a door that led to an office. He stopped as soon as he entered. "Mr. Tengan, there's someone here looking for the job." Daisaku said quietly as he led Hajime inside the small office.

Hajime looked around the crammed room as the smell of dust took over his nose. He saw file cabinets lined up against a wall across from an old wooden desk. There was an old man sitting at the desk with an amused smile on his face.

'that must be Mr. Tengan'

"Hello young man." Mr. Tengan said as he gestured to an empty seat across the desk. "Hello sir." Hajime said nervously as he quickly sat down in the chair.

"What is your name, young man?" Tengan asked as he folded his hands together and leaned on the desk towards Hajime. "M-My name is Hajime Hinata." Hajime declared as he reached a hand out across the desk. 

The old man gave a smile before gladly accepting his offer of a handshake. Hajime chuckled nervously as he sat back in his seat.

"Now may I ask, why I should hire you?" Tengan said in a calm voice. 

'seems like he's been doing this for practically the whole day.'

"Well I'm fresh out of Hope's Peak Academy for one. Second I'm a hard worker, some of my friends call me a workaholic back in the academy and I always keep myself in check." Hajime said a bit arrogantly as a grin crept onto his face. "Ah yes, Hope's Peak." He pointed at Daisaku, who was standing by the door. "That one graduated from Hope's Peak 3 years ago." Tengan said.

"That's right!" Daisaku said proudly. Tengan looked towards him and chuckled. "I suppose it may be good to have young ones operating here at 24/7, but then again we're nothing than a measly grocery store." Tengan said as he reached out and tapped a finger onto the desk.

"The young lady who works at the pharmacy right down the hall also graduated with Mr. Bandai." Tengan revealed. "We have two others. One of them in his early 30's. His names Juzo. He just retired from independent Boxing so he's in charge of our security." Tengan said.

Tengan leaned back in his seat and tapped his chin as he hummed in thought. Hajime was sweating bullets and Daisaku was hopping on one foot near the door. Suddenly, Tengan gave a pleasant sigh and leaned forward with a hand out. 

"Well I say, congratulations Mr. Hinata, you're hired." Tengan declared. Hajime's eyes widened in surprise as he chuckled in joy. "Thank you so much sir." Hajime said as he gladly shook Tengans hand and got up from his seat.

"You'll start tomorrow at 12 pm. Daisaku." Daisaku was in the middle of doing hopscotch but stopped suddenly and faced Tengan. "Please get a medium sized uniform from the lockers in storage please." Tengan commanded kindly. 

"Yes sir, Mr. Tengan." Daisaku said as he walked out of the room. His footsteps could be heard going all the way down the hall, then a door opened and slammed shut. "You'll work in the basics, as a cashier. You know how to do that right?" Tengan asked as he crossed his hands.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I can handle that sir." Hajime said determined. Tengan smiled and nodded at him. "There's another cashier that'll be there, his name is Ryota. He'll help you with whatever you need, all you need to do is ask politely, understand?" Tengan said as he drummed his fingers across his hands.

Hajime nodded "yes sir." Tengan once again had a pleasant look on his face. "Good." He simply said. Suddenly a door could be heard opening and closing as footsteps rushed down the hallway. Daisaku suddenly came into the room with a folded red collar shirt and khakis.

"Here you go Mr. Tengan." Daisaku said as he set the folded clothes onto the desk near Hajime. "Thank you Bandai." Tengan said.

Hajime grabbed the clothes and stood up. "Well it's been nice talking to you sir. Tomorrow at 12 pm right?" Hajime asked. Tengan nodded "Good day young man." Tengan said with a smile on his face. 

Hajime nodded and left the room with a smile on his face. His first job. This is insane. He felt like jumping around and yelling in joy and excitement. He was back into the store from the backrooms and looked around.

The store had a few people in it as the lights were dim. The weird girl was still at the pharmacy register, most likely thinking to herself. "Can't wait to work with you tomorrow Hajime!" Daisaku said from behind him as he followed him.

"Yeah, same here." Hajime said as he left the store. He fucking did it, in his first try, he got a job, and he starts tomorrow. Oh crap, how's he gonna get home?

___________________________________________________

Nagito watched as Kazuichi walked back to the car with an annoyed look on his face. He groaned as he got into the car and put on his seatbelt. 

"So.. How'd it go?" Nagito asked as he grabbed the steering wheel. "Well uh, they're gonna give me a call in a few days or some shit like that I guess." Kazuichi explained. 

"Oh. Then why do you seem so hurt or pissed?" Nagito asked as he backed out from the parking space and drove out of the parking lot. "Well I just wanted to know now whether I'd get the job or not." Kazuichi said as he took his beanie off.

"Patience is key, Kaz. You know this." Nagito said as he continued driving. "Yeah, yeah, sure man" Kazuichi said as he turned on his phone. "Alright there's one more place I wanna try before giving up, capiche?" Kazuichi offered. "Alright." Nagito replied.

Kazuichi set a GPS up on Nagito's phone and Nagito followed the directions the GPS was telling him to go. "Where are we going?" Nagito asked once he noticed the unusual route the GPS was tracking. "You'll see." Kazuichi casually replied, showing off his shark like teeth.

Nagito just shook his head at his response.

'good old Kaz, I guess'

Eventually, after a 5 minute wait, they got to the designated area. It was a pizza diner with an arcade. "Really Kazuichi? An arcade?" Nagito said as he turned to look at him. "Yeah! Who doesn't want to work at an arcade?" Kazuichi questioned excitedly.

Nagito didn't respond but just stared at him with a dull look. "F-Fuck off! I was trapped in a school for 4 years, all I want is to be near color again!" Kazuichi explained.

Nagito rolled his eyes. "Alright go ahead man." Nagito said as he unlocked the car doors. Kazuichi nodded before getting out of the car and entering the arcade.

Nagito sat back in the seat as he looked in the rear view mirror. He gave a loud sigh before resting his head and thinking to himself.

'another 15 minute wait..'

Of course that lingering thought vanished when he heard his phone start to ring. He quickly pulled out his phone and answered the waiting call. 

"Hello? Hajime? Yeah, I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Nagito said into the phone before hanging up, putting it away, and driving off.

___________________________________________________

Kazuichi was met with bright neon lights flashing and shining in one big room. It all felt so nostalgic, all the memories of him and Fuyuhiko sneaking off to play at the arcades when they were younger. How is Fuyuhiko doing? Eh whatever.

Kazuichi walked around and looked at all the games, usually getting shoved back by excited kids rushing by. Kazuichi couldn't be mad or anything, so he just chuckled at them.

All the sound effects of the games blared throughout the big room, the sounds of game overs, power ups, and victory screens can be heard everywhere. Kazuichi felt nothing but glee.

Then he heard it.

"Alright Sonia, you'll be starting in 2 days, this friday." A young man said from behind him. He turned around and saw the Sonia herself walking out of the arcade with a small smile on her face. The man who followed her out quickly came back in and looked at the door.

This was his chance.

"Hey sir." Kazuichi said as he marched up to the man. The man seemed a bit frightened at first but quickly regained composure. Now up close, Kazuichi noticed that this man didn't really look old at all. "I heard you're hiring, right?" Kazuichi asked.

The man nodded. "Follow me" the man simply said before leading him to a room next to the front. The room was nothing like the bright and noisy arcade next door. It had a dull atmosphere and felt a bit out of place, like something from a horror movie.

There were just two chairs in the middle of the room, and a clipboard in between them. This felt strange. Was Kazuichi gonna get murdered?

The man sat down on one chair and patted the other chair, gesturing for Kazuichi to sit. Kazuichi gulped before taking a seat across from the man. The silence lasted for what felt like ages as the man eyed him.

"Sorry for the creepy atmosphere, my uncle was the one who made it like this. Said that it shows how good of a worker they are if they remain calm in a dramatic environment." The man said as he leaned forward. He had an apologetic look on his face. "To be honest I'm still in my senior year of school, it's just, I need money so I can take classes on law and order." The man continued.

Kazuichi nodded. "I just got out of my senior year actually. T'was a bitch but oh well, at least I survived it." Kazuichi said as he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Oh pardon my french." Kazuichi quickly said.

The man laughed as he grabbed the clipboard from the ground and began writing on the paper. "Alright now, why should I consider hiring you to work here?" He asked.

Kazuichi thought to himself for a second.

'whats a good reason?'

"Hmmmm.. Well just as I said earlier, I'm fresh out of school. Hope's Peak to be exact." Kazuichi said as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. The man nodded as he continued writing. "Alright. Continue." He said.

"Well, I'm a fun loving man, with a good attitude. I always stay positive and I always try to have fun in any way I can." Kazuichi said.

'theres no way I'm gonna hired for that. You idiot.'

"alright continue please." The man said once he finished writing. "Well, I've had a nack for things that have engines or machinery and I've always been practicing my engineering skills with things like my clock or even my phone. So I'd be able to repair any games or machines that are out of wack I guess." Kazuichi explained. He felt significantly proud of himself for that.

The man's eyes were slightly widened as he whistled in satisfaction and continued writing on his clipboard. "That's about it really." Kazuichi said as he looked towards the floor.

'fuck, he isn't gonna hire me. Fuck!'

"Well considering we don't have a mechanic working here and one can be pretty useful, you're hired." The man said once he finished writing on the clipboard.

Kazuichi was shocked, to say the least. "R-Really?" Kazuichi asked with widened eyes. The man nodded and with that Kazuichi quickly stood up. "Thank you so much!" Kazuichi shouted as he hugged the man tight. "Alright, you can let go now." The man said after a few seconds of hugging.

Kazuichi pulled away and grinned excitedly. "Alright when do I start?" Kazuichi asked. The man paused and thought to himself for a quick second. "How does this friday sound?" The man asked as he brought the pen up to his lips. "Yeah man, sounds good!" Kazuichi said as he nodded excitedly. 

"Alright I'll see you then" the man said as he got up from his seat. They both walked out of the room and back into the arcade. Kazuichi wouldn't be lying if he said that he forgot the arcade was right next door.

He looked around the arcade one last time. To the games, to the kids rushing around, to the pizza and wings being served at the table. He was actually gonna work here. That's insane!

"Oh hey almost forgot to ask, what's your name?" The man asked from behind him. Kazuichi almost forgot the man was there honestly. He quickly turned around to face him. "Oh right, my name's Kazuichi Soda." Kazuichi said. The man simply smiled and nodded. "It was nice speaking with you Kazuichi, my name's Shuichi Saihara." Shuichi said as he grabbed the door.

"Yeah it was nice speaking with you Shuichi, I'll see you on Friday." Kazuichi said as he walked out of the arcade and back to the parking lot. He was so used to the dark rooms and neon lights, the sun was almost too much for him. He looked around and noticed one thing, Nagito was gone.

'that fucking asshole.'

___________________________________________________

Nagito parked in the parking lot as Hajime quickly got in. "How'd it go?" Nagito asked as Hajime buckled himself in and put the folded clothes by his feet. "I got it on the first shot." Hajime said as Nagito drove out of the parking lot.

"Wow, good for you man. I was practically driving Kazuichi around the city just for him to get rejected everytime." Nagito complained. Of course Kazuichi was the one in that situation. Neither of them can imagine anyone else. "That's surprising." Hajime said sarcastically. Nagito just simply chuckled as he continued driving.

Nagito's phone suddenly started to ring. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?" Nagito asked into the phone. "You're a fucking asshole Nags, now come get me." An obviously annoyed Kazuichi said back. Nagito didn't respond but instead hung up as they drove back to the arcade.

It didn't take long before they got back to the arcade where a waiting Kazuichi was sitting by the curb. Once he saw Nagito and Hajime pull up, he quickly got up and ran to the car before quickly getting in.

"How'd it go?" Nagito asked once Kazuichi got in. "Well I'm officially an employee at The Kamakura Arcade." Kazuichi said arrogantly. "Think Red will be happy?" Kazuichi asked as he sat up in the back seat.

"Ehh, probably not." Hajime answered. "I mean at least you have a job right?" Kazuichi frowned in annoyance at his response. "Whatever." Kazuichi said as he sat back in his seat again.

"Hey at least you guys have jobs right?" Nagito asked encouragingly. Hajime gave a nod while Kazuichi stared at his hands. 

'will she be happy?'

Nagito looked in his rear view mirror at the hospital they just passed by and saw someone familiar. She was pale and had short black hair and was wearing a nurses uniform.

'take a picture, it'll last longer..'

Nagito watched her as she walked into the hospital with a duffel bag. Here goes nothing. Nagito quickly pulled a U-Turn as he parked at the hospital.

"Yo Nags, what the fuck are we here for?" Kazuichi asked. "I'm just gonna drop off my resume." Nagito said as he quickly grabbed it and rushed into the hospital. "You really think they'll take him?" Kazuichi asked as they watched Nagito run into the hospital. Hajime thought about it for a second. "Eh."

____________________________________________________

The hospital was dull and heavy with the smell of medicine. The same dirty blonde haired lady was at the desk. Nagito quickly rushed up to her and slammed his resume onto the desk. "You guys hiring?" Nagito asked.

The girl looked confused before looking at the resume. "I'm sure we are at the moment. Let me go see." She said as she took the resume and went into one of the backrooms. 

Nagito looked around while he waited. As always, the lobby was almost empty, except for a very big guy with long hair and glasses and a blue haired woman next to him who also had glasses. She looked like she was trying to comfort him but who knows really.

He suddenly heard someone clear their throat from behind him. He turned around to see the lady back with his resume. She had a cheerful smile on her face as she got his attention.

"Oh! Sorry ma'am." Nagito said as he leaned on the front desk. "It's fine." She excused him. "We'll take a look through your resume and we'll call you later on if we're interested or not. Is that alright?" She explained. Nagito nodded "thank you." He said. 

He turned around and was about to leave when he suddenly heard footsteps. He turned around to see the black haired girl standing there, staring at him. Nagito stared back.

They both stared at each other for a while before the girl blinked and growled. "Just fuck off already!" She said as she walked back down the hallway. Nagito chuckled and with that, left the hospital.

When he got into the car, he was met with groans and complaints from Hajime and Kazuichi. "What took you so long?" Hajime asked as he buckled himself in again.

Nagito strapped himself in and began to drive out of the parking lot. "Eh, it's a pretty long story. Let's just get to our homes yeah?" Nagito offered. Kazuichi groaned. "Whatever man." Nagito chuckled to himself.

'take a picture it'll last longer.'

'just fuck off already!'

What's wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Again like I said, this chapter was a pain at certain times but it was worth it. I think. Chapter 4 will be out on the 23rd.


End file.
